


Dipper and his Sacrifice

by AlissaShawWrites



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Master/Slave, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: Bill Cipher was going to win and cause Weirdmageddon all over the world but first, he had to kill two siblings who were standing in his way. To his surprise, one of them makes him an offer he could refuse; but what fun would it be to just kill the kid after such an act of stupidity. Instead, he takes the deal and Dipper quickly realizes what a horrible mistake he made.





	1. The Deal

Bill had caught them so fast. Even after the running, the climbing, the fighting, they were trapped in the stone grip of the demon. It was too much for Dipper. He couldn't breathe; he was to constricted to do anything. He heard the screams of his family around him but through his own struggles, he could not understand what they were saying. That is; until the countdown. 

A deep red light filled the temple. One look at Bill and Dipper knew exactly what was happening. Bill was choosing which of the kids; him or Mable, that he was going to kill. "Eenie meanie miney YOU!" Bill called out with his red eye flashing Mable's signature star.

“Wait!” Dipper yelled but Bill wasn’t listening. He was waiting for Ford to say something.

“Nothing Sixer? How cruel. Oh well, this is what I’ve been waiting for my whole-”

“Let’s make a deal!” Bill looked surprised at the least when Dipper pulled his arm free and extended it towards him. “You can take me! Take me and leave earth, leave my family!” The demon hesitated, suddenly not as confident as he had been before.

“Bro-bro, no,” Mable whimpered.

Dipper stood strong, holding his arm out for the demon to shake.

The two Stans were yelling their own deals. ‘Take me,' and ‘no me! Take me!" But the man in yellow wasn't listening. He was still watching the determined child who was normally riddled with fear and gracelessness; now standing tall and proud. Not wavering or trying to run. Bills mouth curled into a cruel smirk, "oh yeah, pine tree? And why would I want you?"

"Because" Dipper sighed. "Because it would be more fun for you. You get to control me… do whatever you want with me until the day I die."

“My own little human slave? Is that what you’re offering?”

“You’re a demon aren’t you? You want a soul? A body you can control whenever you feel like it?”

Bill laughed maniacally, "you make a good argument there kid! I like the idea of a servant as I take over other worlds. Especially the meddling little pine tree I've grown so fond of hating recently. I'll make that deal!."

His gigantic body shrunk quickly leaving Mabel and Dipper to fall helplessly to the stone floor. Dipper quickly moved to his sisters' side. "Mabel are you ok?"

“No!” she yelled as she flung herself at her brother; wrapping him in a tight embrace. “You can’t do this! Please, you can’t! We can beat him! We can do it together!” She cried relentlessly into his shoulder. 

‘I’m sorry Mabel,” he began to cry. “I have to do this.” He couldn’t bring himself to hug her back. He wanted to, he wanted to hug her and never let go but he knew if he did, he would fall back on his promise and the world would be doomed. 

Stanley and Stanford were banging their fists on the bars of their magic cage. Stanley was shouting profanities and vague threats as the demon approached the boy. Ford was begging. “Please, you wanted me right? You can take my mind, my body. I’ll take his place! You can have me instead! I’ll never fight back. I’ll help you no questions asked!”

Bill roughly grabbed dippers arm and swung him around so they were facing each other. The small boy looked up at the demon with fresh tear stains on his cheeks. "You know, Sixer," he turned his head slightly towards the caged man, all the while, never taking his eyes off of the twelve-year-old. "I don't need you anymore. He's smarter than you anyway. He knows how to bargain. Ready to make a deal kid?"

He extended a hand to Dipper. After a moment's hesitation and a feeble nod, he took the hand; shaking it weakly. Bill began to laugh again when Dipper suddenly felt a flash of magic jolt through him. He screamed as if a fire had been lit under his skin. His blood boiled and skin felt as though it were melting. 

Bill took his time pulling his hand away. He enjoyed the screams too much. He finally decided the kid had, had enough and let go. Dipper dropped to his knees, panting and weeping; grasping at one spot on his wrist. The all-seeing eye had been burned into the raw flesh.  
"Welp, this has been an adventure, hasn't it?" Bill laughed. "I'll be taking my prize now but hey, a round of applause." He clapped his hands together, "no? No one happy the apocalypse is ending? Oh that suck, Pinetree. They don't even care what you've done for them. Humans right?"

Bill snapped his fingers and the strange town of Gravity Falls was returned to the way it had been before. The citizens were returning to normal, the sky was a beautiful blue again and the shack was back where it was meant to be; broken sign and all.

“Time to go!” The demon lifted Dipper by the back of his vest. Before anyone understood what was going on, they had vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper was unsure of how much time had passed since that fateful day. Time was more like an illusion in the other dimensions. Or worse, in between dimensions. Anything could happen there and more often than not, it did. In between was like walking in a never-ending hallway of white that sometimes rained blood, or caused periods of immense growth, and if you were really unlucky; just collapsed in on itself.

Bill always found it hilarious to watch as Dippers physical body was altered in some way when they hoped from world to world. One time Dipper had walked through a portal too fast and his physical being rearranged causing him to lose an arm somewhere across the bridge to both worlds. After the longest five minutes of his life, Bill grew tired of the weeping and replaced the arm. 

Dipper grew cautious of portals since then. 

Besides that, he grew weary of the other universes. Somewhere cheery and peaceful, while others were war-stricken and apocalyptic. Of course, those were Bills favourites.

Yet even in the seemingly timeless loop he was forced into, his body still aged. Puberty was rough enough on earth but when you're forced through cracks in space and time, it makes the act of ageing that much worse. Dippers physical limitations only grew more troublesome when growing pains were added to the mix.

“Oh, Pinetree!” Bills voice echoed through the void they were currently strolling through. Dipper looked up slightly; as not to make eye contact but still show that he was listening. “I’ve been doing some thinking.” This could not be good. “You know that funny universe with the gold trees? Floating fruits? I’d like to go back there.” 

Dipper's head lowered again to hide the slight smile on his face. He enjoyed that world. It was bright and happy, reminding him only of his sister when he went. Of course, it did have its downfall. That was the first world he and Bill had both taken by force. The vivid images of executions were not ones easily forgotten. Especially when done by one's own hand.

Yet even that couldn’t help the happiness he felt there. Perhaps Bill knew that. Out of all the worlds conquered together, it was the only one Bill refused to cause his beloved weirdmageddon on. It was also one they visited most often when he was in a good mood. Whatever the case, Dipper didn't question it. He had learned to just accept the odd things Bill did and move on; or else he may cause a fight. 

“May I ask why, sir?” 

“Don’t hide that pretty grin from me. You know I can hear it in your voice.” He stopped suddenly sending panic through Dipper. Yet, to his surprise, Bill was smiling sweetly. A rare sight. “You see,” he continued. “I rather miss my throne there. You did so well building it.” Bill lightly patted him on the head like he were a loyal dog. 

“So we’re returning there?” 

“Yes. I know how much you like it and tomorrow is a very special day so I’m cutting you a break. No chores. No sleeping at my feet; unless you want too. I won't judge.” 

“Sorry, sir? What’s tomorrow?” 

“Don’t worry about it, my pet. It’s not for another 32 hours in this dimension.” He spun his cane playfully and walked through a portal he had opened in front of him. 

Dipper was skeptical but not in any position to disobey his master. He followed close behind; cautiously keeping enough distance to not crowd the demon. The bright sun instantly warming both him and his mood pleasantly. 

Bill wasn’t one to miss his servants instantly heightened mood. He was always watching the kid in everything he did and seeing him try to hide a smile when shown certain kindnesses was the most entertaining. Sometimes he even felt bad for how little that smile was present. 

Before his attempt at taking over Gravity Falls, he had seen the smile daily. He watched through the all-seeing eyes he had planted in the shack and trees in The Falls. Bill saw all of the struggles, all of the terror, and all of the fun that the twins had gone through in their time there. Now he didn’t watch the shack at all. He only watched from the eye burned into Dippers wrist and all he ever viewed was a scared teen hoping the next day would be better than the one before it. 

A shame really, he did enjoy the subtle lopsided grin that which to show to many teeth. In fact, it was one of the very few recognizable details of the boy that he had not outgrown. He had developed broader shoulders and shapely jawline; though he still had a slender figure and playfully bouncy hair. Bill sometimes missed the child he had tormented before. But he had to admit, the kid was a good looking adult.

“Oh, Pinetree!” Bill exclaimed.

Dipper stumbled back through the doorway he had been excitedly sauntering through. "Y-Yes, sir? I'm sorry am I not excused?"

"Quite the contrary my silly Pinetree." Bill twirled dramatically, allowing the long flaps on his coat to sway comically. He then seated himself on the heavy solid gold throne, running his hands along the fine detailing of the armrest. "You are free to stroll as you please but I do want you to be back at a reasonable hour. You'll want to be well rested for what I have planned. Anyway, shoo shoo," he waved him away. "Go have fun."

Dipper gripped the frame of the door, wanting to walk away and leave what had been said in the dust but he was well aware that he would worry about it if he didn’t ask. His gaze lowered again as he spoke, “sir will you please tell me what it is that’s so important?”

“Are you worried Pinetree? Are you scared?”

He slowly closed his eyes and shook his head, “I-I am, sir.”

“You don’t trust me?” Dipper remained silent. “I know you don’t, don’t be so frightened. But if you must know, tomorrow is your twentieth birthday! Surprise!”

“My- it can’t be.”

“Do you doubt me, Pinetree?”

“No! No of course not, sir! I just can’t believe it… It’s been so long.”

Bills expression turned solemn, “now get out. You already made me spoil one surprise. Do not make me spoil the other. Get out.”

Dipper nodded, quickly leaving the room as not to anger the demon any more than he already had. He stopped at his favourite spot by the river thinking over the information he had been given. Wondering how his family was fairing without him. It brought him to tears at the thought of so much time having passed. He soon found himself asleep on the riverbed with tear-stained cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper awoke the next day with a fright. He couldn’t remember the details of his nightmare but it still left him shaking and tearful. The fear only worsened when he felt the shadow looming over him and looked up to meet the golden eye of Bill. He was already shaking but it only worsened as the gold pierced his soul. It dawned on him even before the demon spoke; he had been out all night against specific orders.

“I-I’m sorry,” he lowered his gaze. “I fell asleep. I’m sorry.” 

Bills smirk widened. “I suppose I said you weren’t required to sleep in my room last night so you get a free pass.” He sat beside him in the grass like two old friends hanging out. He slowly raised his hands to Dippers face and wiped the tears tenderly from his eyes. “Nightmares again; my sweet Pinetree?” 

Dipper nodded; leaning slightly into his touch. “I don’t remember what happened in it,” he sniffled. “Just remember being afraid.” 

“Afraid of what?” 

“I don’t know. Just fear.” 

When Bill pulled his hands away, Dipper curled in on himself. His face was pulled tightly to his knees. Bill moved his arms back to lean on them as he watched the sun rise over the water. “You’re missing the dawn of your birthday. You don’t want to spend your whole day moping do you?” Dipper shook his head. “You don’t want to see your family with tear stains already on your cheeks do you?” 

He felt his heart skip a beat. “M-My family?” 

“Yes, of course. Twenty is a big number, Pinetree. Even I believe it should be special. So my first official gift to you today is the return to Gravity Falls. Well, specifically your return. I did make a deal not to return there in exchange for you so I plan to honour that.” 

Dipper was skeptical right from the beginning. Bill wouldn’t set him loose in another dimension; let alone his own. It had to be a trick right? “I-I-”

“No, no. No talking just open your second present. I made it just for you.” Seemingly out of nowhere, he summoned a bright yellow box with a huge black bow on top. “Well? Open it! Open it!”

Cautiously he pulled the bow apart and then opened the box. Sitting inside on a bed of silk was a golden bracelet with an encryption on it. Dipper recognized the odd lettering but not well enough to read what it said. When he turned his attention back to Bill, he saw an over exaggerated look of extreme excitement.

“It’s a magic bracelet for you. As long as you wear it over the all-seeing eye, I can’t see you, hear you; or better yet, control you. I can’t just pull your soul out like I usually do.”

“What’s the catch?”

“I know you don’t trust me but can you at least pretend to be thankful,” he sighed, the smile still plastered on his face. “But my dear Pinetree, it is true. No catch, no tricks. It does exactly what I say it does. There is; however, a condition. You must return to me at the end of the day. As soon as the full twenty-four hours are over I will open a portal for you and if you do not walk through it, you will regret it. Understand?”

“Y-Yes of course. Twenty-four hours.” Dipper began mumbling to himself more than to Bill, “I can’t believe it. I get to see them again..”

Bill clasped the device around Dippers wrist as a portal opened in front of the pair. “Have fun Pinetree.”

Dipper wasted no time walking through the portal, throwing all caution to the wind. For a few moments, his vision was skewed in a wave of colours before he fell to the soft grass. He sat momentarily with closed eyes, taking in the sensation of the world around him. The scent of the forest, the steady warmth of the summer breeze. He knew he was home. 

When he finally felt confident enough to crack open an eyelid, he saw the faint glow from the windows of the mystery shack. It looked exactly the same as the way he had left it. Rundown and disgusting. Dippers own version of perfection.

He ran to it as fast as his legs would carry him, not stopping until he reached the door. He didn’t pause, he didn’t think, he threw open the door and walked into the light. “Mable! Stan! Ford! I’m back! I’m home!”

The inside of the shack was the same mess it had always been as if he had never left. It wasn’t until a tired looking woman with long brown hair in baby blue pyjamas and fuzzy pink pig slipper sauntered into the room. Dipper didn’t recognize her for a moment as he assessed the now adult and braces-less Mable. But it was her, standing there just a few feet from his reach.

“D-Dipper?” she whimpered. 

All he could do was nod. “It’s me, Mable. I’m back.” 

She threw herself at him, locking him in an embrace so strong it nearly knocked the wind out of him. It was so familiar, the distant memory of their last encounter flooding back to him. In the blink of an eye, they were sobbing into each other's shoulders; afraid to let go as if he would be pulled back into another dimension. So instead, they stayed that way, and for a moment, everything was normal again.


End file.
